This invention relates generally to measuring devices for close tolerance machine work and particularly to jigs for micrometers.
In close tolerance machine work, the micrometer, either dial type or barrel type, is a necessary tool of measurement. However, in order to effectively utilize the micrometer in many measurement conditions, jigs are required to mount the micrometer to the measurement problem. The micrometer will provide accurate measurements only if the dimension to be measured can be accurately presented to it.
Callipers are a common device used to present a dimension to a micrometer where the micrometer cannot otherwise be conveniently presented to the work. However, in measuring outside dimensions of a non-rectangular piece such as trapezoidal pieces or other objects of irregular shape, particularly where the corners formed by the junctions of lines or planes have a radius, callipers, either inside or outside are not suitable present the dimension to be checked to the micrometer. A need therefore exists for a micrometer jig which will readily permit micrometer measurement of such shapes.
It is therefore a major object of my invention to provide a micrometer jig which readily permits measurement by a micrometer of multisided irregular shaped objects.
It is also an important object of my invention to provide a micrometer jig of the type described in which one work engaging surface of the jig is angularly adjustable.
It is another object of my invention to provide a micrometer jig of the type described in which either a barrel type or dial type micrometer can be used and quickly adjusted to a standard pattern, and which provides a deep throated micrometer callipers as well as protractor callipers.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a micrometer jig of the type described which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and yet is sufficiently rugged in construction to maintain a high fidelity of measurement.